I've Always Loved You
by seeleyboothfan
Summary: Their story is that of legend. Their love spawned numerous movies, TV shows, books and more. But how did they end up like that? They knew each other as children, but how did they fall in love? Maybe it happened like this...
1. Chapter 1

Marian heard a dove coo outside her window. She slipped her bed and crept to the window and opened her shutters slightly. Someone stood beneath her window, scanning the forest. The messy brown mop of hair, strong arms, and Saracen bow were as recognizable as the face of her own father. Marian whistled softly and when he turned and smiled up at her, Marian felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help but smile in return.

"Can I come up?"

Marian nodded, "My father's asleep, so keep it quiet."

Robin effortlessly pulled himself up to her window, the sheen of sweat on his forehead the only indication of the strength it took. Marian backed away from the window and went to grab her robe, as she wore only her nightgown. As she tied her robe around her, Marian heard Robin shut her window. Marian turned around and watched as Robin surveyed her room.

"Forgot what a bedroom looked like?"

Robin glared at her and then smiled, "My dear Marian, one night under the stars and you'll understand the draw of the forest."

Marian nodded, "Oh yes, the hard ground, bitter win, rain..."

Robin put a finger to her lips and Marian stopped cold. She could feel a callous formed from years of shooting a bow and Marian tingled, wondering what it would fell like to be handled that way. Marian couldn't pull away from Robin's gaze. His voice was deep and rough, "If you were to join me, maybe I could handle those cold nights..."

He leaned toward her as if to kiss her. Her face heated, excited with the anticipation of kissing Robin. It took all her strength to put a hand to Robin's chest and push him back before he could kiss her. "How many women have fallen for that line?"

Robin gave him a sheepish smile, "You'd be surprised."

Marian shook her head, "So you treat me the same as every other woman in England?" Marian's heart twinged at the thought. Robin had been the only man to make her heart skip a beat or smile through her tears. She could only hope that it was the same for Robin, even though he tended to brag about how many women he'd been with.

The women in Knighton said that women tended to be passing fancy to men, not someone they wanted to marry. Robin blinked, looking taken aback. His eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at her. He huffed and then looked back into her eyes and took her hands lightly in his. "We were promised to each other when we were five. Since then, I've promised myself that only you would have access to my heart and I've kept true to that."

Marian felt her cheeks flush but she tried to hide it, "I didn't know if you remembered our engagement, not after being in the Holy Land."

"Thinking of you got me through the toughest times, that's the truth."

Marian decided to act on her impulse, so she gave Robin a quick hug. His beard brushed her cheek as she put her arms around his neck. When Marian pulled back, there was an awkward silence, in which she pulled at the sleeves of her robe. A lone dove coo echoed up to the window. Robin walked to the window and gave a wave of his hand. Robin turned back to Marian and his face was all business. "Gisbourne's men are stocking up supplies in the cliffs. Have you heard anything?"

Of course, the primary reason for Robin's visits were for information. Marian secretly hoped he visited to see her as well. "I haven't heard anything yet, but Guy wants to meet with me tomorrow."

Robin's body tensed and his eyes narrowed, "I don't like him seeing you."

Marian sighed, "Well, there's not much we can do about that." Robin may not think of her in a romantic way, but he didn't want anyone else to either.

"You could refuse!"

Marian shook her head, "I'm on a short string already with him." Marian walked to her armoire and pulled out a small box.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "He wants to marry me."

She opened the box to reveal a modest wedding band. A muscle in Robin's jaw twitched and he crossed his arms over his chest. Marian reached for his hand, which was clenched. After rubbing his knuckles with her thumb a few times, Robin unclenched his hand and wrapped it over hers. "I said I wouldn't marry him until the King came home."

Robin's eyes darkened, "So either way, I lose. Either the King doesn't return, or he does and I lose you."

Marian felt her heart sink, "If I said no, they'd take my father to jail. Guy said that he can only keep my father safe if I'm his wife."

"How dare he bring your father into this!" Robin put his hands on his hips and turned around to pace.

"All I know is that I have to do whatever Guy asks." A thump brought Marian's attention to Robin, who had punched the wall next to the window.

"First he takes Locksley and now you. What more of mine can he take from me?" Robin sat roughly on the bed.

Marian heart broke. Robin always referred to her as 'mine' like Locksley. Yet he never revealed any true feelings or ever said the word 'love' to her. "Is that all I am to you? Your property?"

Robin looked up at her. The look in his eyes was one that Marian had never seen before. Slowly, he stood up and proceed to kneel at her feet. He lifted the hem of her nightgown and reverently kissed it. He then stood up and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Dearest Marian, the King has my loyalty, Locksley has my spirit, my men have my faith. _You_ have it all, mind body and soul." With each of the last three words, he kissed both eyelids and then the tip of her nose.

Marian felt tears well in her eyes and finally had the courage to ask the one question that haunted her dreams, "Then why did you leave me for the King?"

Robin blinked and Marian was shocked to see the sheen of tears form. His voice was as raw as she had ever heard it. "I was scared."

"Robin never admitted to any fear before. Marian fell for Robin even more in this moment. She gave him a reassuring smile, "Scared of what?"

"My responsibilities. My father was trying to explain our financial losses over my gifts to Locksley. I hated the idea of money and father was always arguing with me about it."

"So you left because of you father and money?"

Robin held her gaze, "I was terrified of marrying you."

Marian felt her breath catch in her throat, "But I thought -" Robin's lips pressed to hers and Marian bathed in the pleasurable heat that burned down her body as a result of the kiss. It could have only lasted a few seconds, just a soft brush of his lips, but the tingles lasted a lot longer. Robin pulled back, their lips made a slight smack, making Marian realize with a blush that she had started to respond to his kiss.

"It had nothing to do with my feelings for you." It took a second for Marian to remember what he was talking about. "I was scared because I didn't feel I would be a god husband and Lord." He took a deep breath, as if realizing that he was going to reveal long hidden secrets.

Marian took his hands in hers, trying to encourage him to continue, "Why would you think that?"

"I couldn't even take care of my own land, how could I have taken care of Knighton? Of you?"

"Oh, Robin." She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling how stiffly he held himself.

"He spoke against her hair, his voice muffled, "I didn't know how to be a husband and you deserved a better man."

"Then was I forever to be a maiden?" Robin pulled back, confused. Marian cupped his cheeks in her hands, "There is no better man in all the world."

He gave her a sad smile, "You give me more credit than I deserve."

"You are more than I could hope for in a lord, a leader..." She demurely lowered her eyelashes, "...a husband." Marian watched in awe as Robin's eyes darkened. Marian pulled herself up onto the balls of her feet and pressed her lips softly to his. It took a few seconds for him to respond and then his hand snaked underneath her hair to rest against her neck. His stubble tickled the skin around her mouth. Robin trailed kisses across her cheek and buried his face in her hair.

"Oh, Marian," Their moment was shattered by a dove coo from outside. Marian heard Robin groan as he pulled away from her. "I don't want to leave." With a sigh, he removed his arms from around her, "Be careful, Marian. Gisbourne has a lot of power in Nottingham. I don't want anything happening to you."

With that, he turned away and walked to the window. As he swung himself out, Marian called out his name, "Robin, wait!" He stopped and turned to look at her. She ran over to him and pressed her lips against his again, enjoying the way her softer lips were fanned out by his firmer lips and her nose pressed into the stubble on his cheek. When she pulled away, their lips made a loud smack, which caused her cheeks to redden again. "You be careful, too."

Robin's boyish smile brightened his face, "I always am." And with that, Robin lowered himself to the ground, tossing back a confident, "I'm Robin Hood!" as he ran into the forest. Marian couldn't removed the giddy smile from her face as she walked over to her mirror. What she saw there made her heart swell. Her lips were puff and there was a small pink tint around them. Her cheeks were a bright pink, a contrast to her darkened irises. She felt like a real woman, bold and confident. To think that the infamous Robin Hood, the man that other men strived to be, was under her spell, was saving his heart for her. Marian lightly rubbed her finger over her lips, remembering how it felt to kiss Robin. Robin obviously had kissed many other women. He had charmed practically every woman in Nottingham. She , on the other hand, and never been kissed before. She wondered briefly how good she had been. She tried to recall what Robin looked like after she kissed him. It wasn't too difficult to pull up his face in her mind. Surprisingly, she could see him as clearly as if he were standing right in front of her. She had been too shocked from his first kiss to see his reaction, but for the second kiss, she had left him speechless. When she had pulled away, she had noticed that Robin's eyes were closed, as if trying to remember the taste of her lips. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, they had been glass, as if he had drank too much wine. A bulge in her robe pocket caught her attention. She reached in with her hand and pulled out something wrapped in parchment. She excitedly unwrapped it and let out a small giggle. It was a carved carrier pigeon. She picked up the parchment and read the letter written in Robin's distinctive scrawl.

"My dearest fiancé,

In the Holy Land, I learned the story of the carrier pigeon and it helped me get through the long days and nights of fighting. To think that a carrier pigeon will fly through heaven or hell to reach its mate. It helped me realize that somehow I would find my way home to you. Keep this as a remind that, no matter what happens in our lives, I will always come and find you.

Always,

Robin"

Sometime this evening, Robin had slipped this into her pocket. She rubbed the bird against her cheek, reveling in the fact that Robin was viewing her as his future wife and it wasn't at all a burden, but more of a privilege. That she was in his thoughts even when he wasn't near. To know that he ever felt half of what she did was enough to make the wait for him worthwhile. Her father always told her that love would come later. It was his go-to response for whenever Marian would cry over Robin's lack of feelings for her before he had left for the Holy Land. Her father admitted that he didn't fall in love with her mother until five years into their marriage. But the idea of marrying someone she didn't love was something she dreaded. But what scared her more was the idea of a one way relationship.

As a young girl of seven, Robin became an idol to her. At the age of nine, his skill with the bow was better than others three times his age. Marian followed him whenever she could, hoping he'd look her way, but he always just brushed her off like a child. He told her to go and do girl things and to leave him alone. So Marian would spy on him from behind trees or rocks. She could spend hours watching Robin and Much, the boy Robin's father bought to be Robin's companion. The day her father announced that he had arranged a marriage between her and Robin, Robin had looked her in the eyes for the first time since she had met him. At the age of 12, she was starting to blossom and boys in Nottingham had started to notice. Yet Robin had consistently treated her like a child. But, on the day that he found out she was to be his wife, he looked at her with different eyes. For once, it seemed like Robin was looking at her as a woman.

He took her hand in his, and, with as much gentleness as a fourteen year old could, bowed over it and pressed his lips quickly to her knuckles, "Lady Marian," His lips were warm and wet, and when he pulled back, Marian resisted the urge to wipe the wetness off her hand. As Robin and his father walked away, Robin turned to look over his shoulder for one last look at her. That single moment planted a seed of hope in Marian's heart that Robin may come to love her.

Yet, until Robin returned from the Holy Land, he never showed anything aside from politeness to her. He didn't even treat her like a child anymore. He was always the polite gentleman, lightly kissing her hand and inquiring about her father. Each time, she died a little inside. The only thing that kept that little seed of hope thriving was Robin's eyes. During special gatherings she would find his eyes on her. But other than watching her, he continued to remain aloof. And on that day, five years ago, when Robin left for the Holy Land, Robin couldn't even say goodbye face to face. She found a note slipped under her door.

Lady Marian,

I have decided to join the King in the Holy Land. I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I'll even return. A countryman's duty is to his King and now I've accepted that duty. I regret pushing our wedding back indefinitely, Lady Marian, but it must be done.

Robin of Locksley

Tears had quickly fallen on the paper, blurring the words. She didn't think she could ever forgive him, but as Marian rubbed the carrier pigeon with her fingers, she finally found it in her heart to forgive him. Marian removed her robe and crawled into bed, hugging the pigeon to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian hiked through the forest trying to remember where Robin's camp was located. She hadn't seen Robin for a few days, ever since he gave her the pigeon. One minute she was trudging through the leaves and another she was hoisted up by her ankle. As she hung upside down, she silently thanked herself for wearing trousers instead of a skirt.

"Look at what a beautiful bounty we trapped today!" Robin's voice called from below her.

"You let me down this instant, Robin!"

"Oh ho, and what position are you in to give orders to me?" He stood underneath her, hands on his hips, a large smile on his face. Marian pulled herself up and used a hair dagger to slice the rope attached to her foot. Robin didn't have time to move, too shocked at her quick movement. Marian landed on him, his body cushioning her fall. She heard the breath whoosh out of his body. Marian let out a groan, clutching her back where it throbbed slightly. Robin chuckled lightly as they both attempted to sit up, groaning.

"Remember how well this worked last time?"

Marian then remembered the time when she was nine, following Robin and Much through the woods. During her time spying on him, she learned that hiding in a tree was her best position of watching without detection. Marian felt a smile spread across her face as Robin consistently placed his arrows in the bulls eye fifty feet away. If only her father would get her a bow, Robin would let her join him and Much on their adventures, she was sure of it. As she settled herself on a branch, the distinct sound of the branch breaking sounded beneath her hands. Marian tried to reach for another branch, but only grasped at air. She landed hard, but not on the ground. As she felt her back start to grow sore, the body beneath her struggled to remove her from on top of it.

"Master!" Marian saw Much come running up, "Lady Marian?" By that time, Robin had gotten her off him and finally got a look at who had fallen on him.

"Marian?" Robin brushed off his tunic and pants, "What do you think you were doing?"

Marian's face reddened and she struggled to right her skirts, which were twisted all around her. As Marian struggled to find an answer, Much helped Robin up and his eyes bugged out as he looked at where Robin had been sitting, "Master, your bow "

Marian felt her face pale when she saw his once beautiful bow broken in half. She slowly brought her eyes up to Robin, whose hands were clenched and whose face was bright red with anger. "Why do you insist on bothering me?" Marian could feel the blow of his words, "Go home, Marian! Bother me no more! Why would anyone want a wife as clumsy and unfeminine as you?"

Marian felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at her feet.

"Master" Much sounded angry, appalled at what he had just said.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry, R-rob-bin," her voice wavered.

Robin sighed, holding his broken bow in his hands, "Will Scarlet made this for my birthday."

Marian sniffled and rubbed her nose with her hand. Robin just brought sorrowful eyes to Marian, "Just leave me alone." With that, her heart broke. Robin of Locksley, her hero, had banished her from his sight.

From that day, until her father announced their engagement, Marian stopped spying on him. She finally received a bow from her father and mastered it within a few months, but she never bothered letting Robin know, for he didn't want her to bother him any longer.

Marian was brought back to the present when Robin brushed a leaf from her hair, "This time I didn't wear a skirt."

Robin frowned, "I would have enjoyed the view."

Marian slapped his chest. Robin pulled Marian onto his lap and grabbed her wrists, "None of that now, dear Marian."

Marian felt her body heat slightly, being so near to Robin, "At least I didn't break your bow."

Robin's face fell, remembering that day so long ago. He slowly let go of her hands and cupped her cheek, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you when we were younger."

Marian shook her head, "I understand now and I've forgiven you."

Robin gripped her hands in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumbs, "You've forgiven me for even the most grievous of errors."

Marian smiled and brought on hand of his to her heart and ran the fingers of her other hand through his floppy hair. She then boldly ran a finger over his bottom lip, "That's because I love you." There it was, she finally admitted her feelings to Robin. And he look in his eyes, she felt delightful shivers go through her body. His hot breath warmed her face before the contact of his lips pressing heavily on hers. Robin splayed his hands on her back and Marian felt encouraged to wrap her arms around his neck. Marian could feel Robin's stubble scratch her cheek, but it was a pleasant burn paired with the pressure of his lips. Marian felt she couldn't get close enough to Robin. She maneuvered her position so that her legs straddle his and her sudden movement knocked Robin off balance. Once more today, the breath whooshed out of his lungs as he fell to his back on the forest floor. Robin's eyes narrowed as he gripped her waist in his hands, "My, my Marian. I never knew you were that ye of woman."

Marian's hair framed her face and she decided to let go of her social responsibilities for once, "Shut up and kiss me, Hood." She lowered herself to rest some of her weight on her hands on either side of Robin's head. Her hair acted like a curtain, closing the two of them into their own world. She pressed her lips to his again, letting her full weight rest on his torso, relishing the feeling of his arms around her, his lips caressing hers. Suddenly, Robin flipped her over and glanced down at her with a wicked smile, assuming the position that Marian had just been in.

"You're wicked. Here I was thinking you were a gentlewoman."

Marian felt giddy. She grabbed his tunic in her fists, "And here I thought we were finished talking and had moved on to the kissing." A chuckle rumbled in Robin's chest as he allowed Marian to pull him back to her. Just as they started kissing again, Much came running up.

"Master, I oh."

Robin hurriedly pulled away, his face a slight pink, a few leaves in his hair.

"I'll come back later."

Robin stood up and offered Marian a hand to stand up, both brushing themselves off. "Much, what is it?"

Much looked nervous, "Gisbourne has started to stock up in the caves again."

Robin nodded, scratching at his chin. It was then that Marian remembered why she came, "I know what he's planning."

Robin turned to look at her.

"He told me that one of the King's troops is coming to consult with the Sheriff on more men for troops."

Robin nodded, understanding, "So, Gisbourne is hiding the weapons and gold, lest they take it back to the King." Marian took Robin's hand unconsciously, but Robin definitely noticed. "Much, tell the gang. We'll make plans to take some of those supplies off their hands."

As he took off, Robin turned Marian. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, "My lovely, sweet, Marian." He softly kissed her with a contended sigh, "You are too good for me." He studied her face as if to memorize each feature, commit it to memory.

Marian knew her face was bright red with embarrassment, "Are you not embarrassed that Much saw us?" She looked at her feet, realizing her courage only lasted while they were in the moment. Once she was brought back to reality, she felt embarrassed at how brazen she had been.

Robin considered her, "My father may not have approved if he saw us, unmarried, doing these things," his cheeks pinked slightly, "but if not for this Sherriff business, we would be husband and wife."

Marian felt warmth flow throughout her body at those last three words, "Are you saying-"

Robin reached down into the hidden pocket in his boot. Robin held whatever it was in his fist and when he looked into Marian's eyes, she was surprised to see that he was nervous. Robin took a deep breath and opened his fist, revealing a simple sapphire in a silver band. Marian let out a little gasp and Robin studied her face before continuing, "It was your mother's"

"How did you-" Marian felt tears burn the corner of her eyes.

"On your thirteenth birthday, your father pulled me aside. He gave me this, saying it was symbol of pure and innocent love, the love he had for your mother. He told me of your feelings-"

Marian's face grew a deep red, "What?"

Robin's smile grew enormous, "He said you were infatuated with me."

"I cannot believe this!" Marian brought her hands to her heated cheeks.

Robin took one of her hands in his, "It was sweet. Anyway, he smacked me upside the head, pretty hard too, saying I disappointed him."

Marian let out a small giggle, imagining her father hitting Robin, "Why did you disappoint him?"

"He told me to grow up and become the man and husband you deserved."

Clarity dawned on Marian, "You left three weeks after my birthday."

Robin nodded, "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

Marian put hand to his lips, then replaced her hand with her own lips, "We've gone over this, love. I forgive you."

Robin looked back at the ring in his hand, "Marian, I have no land, nor gold to offer you. All I have is all the love my heart can offer. I know we can't marry officially now, but if you'll have me, " he looked back into her eyes, "I give you this ring and my vow that as your husband I will take care of you and love you for better or worse."

Marian felt like she couldn't breathe. She held out her hand excitedly, her fingers shook with excitement. Robin slowly slid the ring onto her finger and then kissed it softly. "This isn't just to get into my bed?"

Robin gave a gruff laugh and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. He then just held her in his arms, "I carried that ring with me all these years, waiting for this day."

"I think I've been waiting since the day I first saw you."

Robin kissed the top of her head. Marian suddenly had an idea. She hurriedly reached for hair clip. Robin watched in confusion as she pulled it apart. Marian help up a plain silver circle victoriously in her hand. "Give me your hand, my husband." Robin's smile spread across his face as he realized what she had. As Marian slid the ring onto his finger, she smiled up at him. "As your wife, I will love you and take care of you for better or worse."

She kissed the ring and brought her eyes up to his, which were shining with what she could only guess was love. "As true Master and Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington, and now Master and Lord of Knighton, I take the Lady of Knighton and former Night watchman"

"Former?" Marian raised her eyebrow.

"All right, and sometimes Night watchman as my bride."

"As Lady of Knighton, brilliant Night watchman, and now Lady of Locksley, I take Robin Hood, the beautiful outlaw of Sherwood Forrest and Nottingham, who stole my heart-"

"And gold," he added smugly.

"And stole from the rich and gave to the poor, as my groom."

Robin brushed the hair from her cheek behind her ear and softly kissed her. Nothing else felt more right than this moment. When they pulled apart, Robin considered her.

"What is it?"

"Would anyone miss you if you didn't return home until tomorrow morning?"

Marian was confused. "I don't know what you're getting at, but my father is in London on business until tomorrow night."

Robin's smile grew, "Wonderful. You can join me at camp, then." He had gripped her hand in his and pulled her toward camp before she could form a response.

"You're no asking me to..." Marian trailed off, her face heating at the implication.

Robin stopped, "Marian, I am shocked. I may be an outlaw, but I am a perfect gentleman. Marian still was wary, but she let him pull her towards camp again. Marian could smell meat being cooked long before they reached camp. It always amazed Marian at how well hidden the camp was. When they arrived, everyone stood up to greet her except for Much, who was preparing the meal. Robin squeezed her hand and turned to his gang, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Robin smiled down at Marian before continuing. "I would like you to meet the new Lady of Locksley, my bride."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, and then there were hugs from everyone and many congratulations. "When the King returns, we'll be officially married by him, but until then, we are man and wife in everything by law."

Marian felt giddy and sincerely hoped this wasn't a dream. Much announced that dinner was ready, so everyone filed over to the fire, taking their usual seats. Robin patted the ground between his legs and Marian settled herself there, resting her back against his chest. Much passed around the meat as conversation turned to plans on how to steal from the cave. Robin had wrapped his arms around her, holding her comfortably. Much had two plates in his hands and was trying to figure out how exactly to pass them to Robin and Marian.

"Much, we'll only need one plate. What's mine is Marian's now."

Much handed the plate to Marian after transferring the other plate's contents.

"So, Marian, how long do we have to rob from Gizzy's cave?" Allan called out from across the fire.

"The King's men arrive in three days. " Marion picked up a piece of meat and chewed it cautiously. Marian hoped Much was as good a cook as Robin said he was. It was delicious. The meat melted in her mouth. "Oh, this is amazing, Much!"

His ears glowed pink and an embarrassed smile crossed his face, "Thanks, Lady Marian."

"Just Marian, please."

Much seemed taken aback, "But you're-"

"The Lady of Locksley. And you, Much, will be Master of Bonchurch. You are no longer our servant, you're our friend."

Marian felt Robin nod behind her, "I may fall back on old habits some times, but you've been free since we've returned, my friend."

Tears pooled in Much's eyes, "Thank you, Mas-... Robin, Marian."

John, Djaq, Allan, and Will clapped. Much's smile was wide and he sat down in his seat, starting to eat his dinner. Robin picked up a piece of meat, but didn't bring it to his mouth, instead he talked with Will, "Would you be able to craft a new bow for Marian? Her current one is weakening."

Marian eyed the meat in his hand, still hungry. It was the last piece on their plate. Deciding to go for it, she took the meat from his hand and popped it into her mouth.

"Marian!" Robin called out in surprised.

"You said what's yours is mine," She gave him a wicked smile.

Robin gave a low growl, "I'll get you back, later."

The gang started to break up, going their own ways. Marian stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants. Robin stood as well and went to pass their dish to Much, who was cleaning the dishes out. Marian took that time to explore the camp. It was as homey as a forest camp could be. Robin came up behind her, pointing out each area. "That's Little John's bed, Will's, Djaq's, Much's, and that... that's my bed."

Marian felt a shiver pass down her spine, "It's wonderful, Robin."

Before Robin could respond, Djaq walked past them toward her bed, pulling the drapes closed.

Marian yawned, trying to hid it, "Are you ready for bed?" Robin asked politely.

Marian nodded, resigned. Robin indicated his bed, "You go ahead, I have to close up our camp and then I'll join you."

Marian's heart stopped and her face clamed, but Robin had turned from her. Her hands shook as she crawled into the bed after closing the drapes. Robin had promised to be a gentleman, but now that they were wed, would he expect a wedding night? Marian pulled the blanket over her, Robin's musky scent relaxing her despite her nerves. She jumped when Robin slipped through the drapes. Marian's breath grew rapid.

"Marian?" he whispered.

"Yes?" her voice was breathless.

"Could you slide over a little?"

Marian squinted, trying to distinguish Robin's expression. She scooted to the right, making room for Robin. To Marian's surprise, Robin didn't slide under the covers with her. He lay on top of the blanket and pulled an extra blanket over his own body. Robin's arm wrapped over Marian's blanket-clad body, pulling her closer to him. Robin put his nose into her hair and inhaled. He sighed in pleasure, "I love you, my bride."

Marian could feel Robin's warmth through the blanket. Marian removed one of her hands from the blanket and stroked his cheek lovingly, tracing his lower lip slowly, "I love you, my groom."

He kissed her softly, rubbing his thumbs lightly over her cheeks. He then pressed her cheek onto his chest, settling her forehead into his neck, his chin resting on top. He slowly ran his hands over her shoulder, letting a sigh escape his lips. Marian felt her body relax as their bodies heated each other and she felt her body mold into his. Marian felt a smile rise to her face as Robin started singing a lullaby, his voice low and husky, his chest rumbling underneath her cheek.

"I sing a lullaby for your sleep Darling, please fall asleep soundly To you I devote my faithful heart This wonderful love for you and me

It rains and storms outside But tomorrow will be clear sky Here is my arm as your pillow While my lips kissing yours all night

I pray to the God in heaven Bless our love, never to end The winter night too cold outside But it is warm when you are mine"

Marian didn't know when she drifted off to sleep, but when she next opened her eyes, light shown through the crack in the drapes. For a second, she wondered where she was. When she pulled back the drapes, she spotted Much at the fire, getting breakfast ready. The sunlight hit her ring and Marian studied it with a smile. Her heart swelled with love. It was then that Marian noted the empty bed next to her. Robin must already be up and about. Marian had hoped to wake up next to him, to have his face be the first thing she saw, but that was not to be. Marian brushed her hair with her fingers, yawning widely. The smell of breakfast hurried the morning ritual, drawing her from her bed. Marian stretched her arms over her head as she noticed Will Scarlet carving something. She walked over to him, "What are you making?"

Will looked up at her for a moment before returning to his work, "I'm carving out your new bow."

"May I?" She indicated the seat next to him.

"Of course"

Marian watched curiously as a simple piece of wood was slowly carved into the shape of a bow. "How long have you been making bows?"

A smile rose to Will's face as he contemplated, "My father always said I made my first bow before I could walk," His smile fell as he remembered his father, who had been killed not that long ago.

"When he looks down on you, he's so proud of what you've become. You're a good man, Will."

Will smiled up at her, "Thank you, Marian."

Marian stood up, feeling her empty stomach rumble, "If I don't eat soon, I may just pass out." Marian walked over to the fire, "Is breakfast almost ready, Much?"

He stirred the kettle of soup as he added the meat in, "It's almost done."

Marian smiled, rubbing her stomach as the delicious smell filled her nostrils. "You're spoiling me with all this delicious food, Much."

His ears reddened, "I just do my best, Marian."

Marian jumped when she felt hands touch her shoulders. The familiar laughter behind her brought a smile to her face, "Robin." She turned around to see his smiling face.

"How did I know you'd be by the food?"

Marian put her hands on her hips, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not. "He held up his arms in surrender.

Allan punched Robin's shoulder lightly as he walked by, "You know better than to treat a woman like that."

Djaq, who sat near the fire sharpening an arrow, spoke up, "Since when do you know how to treat a woman, Allan?"

Allan blushed, "I've had plenty of women, Djaq. But... I gave them up when I joined Robin."

Little John's laughter ran throughout the camp, "Since when are barmaids considered 'real women'?"

Allan huffed, "I'm not being funny, but is today the day you all pick on me?"

Everyone laughed, "Oh, poor Allan. Marian put her hand on his shoulder, "It's all right if you've never been in a relationship."

Allan glared at her, but then smiled when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoever snatches you up will be a lucky woman."

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, "We love you, Allan," he said in a singsong voice.

Marian smacked her hand backward, slapping Robin lightly, "Enough. He's been picked on enough today." Robin just nuzzled her neck, biting her earlobe lightly.

"Breakfast is served," Much called out from the fire.

"Finally!" Marian extracted herself from Robin's arms and practically ran up to Much. The bowl warmed Marian's hands and the smell made Marian's mouth water. She blew on her first spoonful quickly and then ate the first spoonful, moaning in pleasure.

Robin chuckled as he sat down beside her, "Enjoying breakfast?"

"Mmhmm," was all she could manage around bites. Marian felt happier than she had ever felt before, sitting around the fire with Robin and his gang. When the ring on Robin's finger glinted in the sun, Marian felt her heart drop. These past two days were like a dream. In a few hours, Marian would have to return home to her real life, leaving her husband behind her, with her heart. Marian twirled her ring around her finger, trying hard not to cry.

"Marian?" Robin's concerned eyes looked deep into her own.

"I have to go back to Knighton."

Marian saw the happy light leave Robin's eyes. He sighed and then nodded his head, "I was trying to put it off as long as possible." He stood up and held out his hand to her, "I'll walk you home."

Marian waved to his gang as she and Robin walked away from camp towards Knighton. After a few minutes, Marian paused and turned to Robin. "We need to talk about where we go from here." Marian rang her hands.

Robin took her left hand in his and smiled sadly, "I guess this is the last time I'll see my ring on her finger until the King returns."

Marian trailed her hand along his jaw, "You're still my husband, even if I'm not wearing your ring."

Robin took her into his arms and gave her a quick squeeze and started walking again, quickly. Marian hurried to catch up with him, confused. Robin turned his head to her and gave her a crooked smile, "If I don't get you to Knighton soon, I fear I'll run away with you to some other country, marry you officially, and make sweet sweet love to you for the rest of our nights."

Heat rose throughout Marian's whole body and she blushed furiously. A giggle burst from Marian before she could stop it, "Can I trust you being in my room anymore then?"

Robin gave a deep laugh, "All I can focus on now is getting you back to your father before I do something very ungentlemanly." The rest of the walk to Marian's home was in companionable silence. Robin stopped them a few paces from Knighton. "I love you more than my own life." He kissed her softly and Marian pulled herself up to him, treasuring her last kiss with Robin for a long time.

They only pulled back when oxygen became a necessity. With one last appraisal of her face, Robin turned and disappeared into the woods. Marian walked slowly to the door and then climbed the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed and leaned down to unhinge a floor board. With tears stinging her eyes, she removed her wedding band and placed it lovingly next to Robin's carrier pigeon. She stroked the pigeon, the memories of the last two days flooding her mind. If she didn't have this ring as a reminder, she would think it was just a memory. Marion reattached the floor board and laid down on her bed. She didn't even realize that she was tired, but after a few minutes, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Robin cringed as another arrow missed the bulls eye. If Robin didn't have to worry about being discovered by Gisbourne, he'd have joined the archery competition to show them how it was really done. He turned his gaze from the archers to Marian, who sat next to Gisbourne in the stands. She looked as lovely as ever this morning, her hair glowing in the sun. Marian hadn't noticed Robin in the audience, but it made sense; his disguise hid his identity. Since Marian had spent the night at his camp, he hadn't been alone with her and it was driving Robin insane. And whenever Robin saw Marian in Nottingham, it was always with Gisbourne at her side. To see his wife with his sworn enemy was sometimes more than he could handle. Today Robin was extremely furious with Gisbourne. He had his hand twined with Marian's and he kept leaning over to whisper in her ear.

Robin's fist were clenched. He could feel he anger boil in his chest. A flash of silver reflected the sunlight and drew Robin's gaze to Marian's left hand. His heart nearly stopped. Why was Marian wearing his ring out in public? Robin's breathing grew rapid and he swallowed shakingly. He didn't want her to get in trouble.

The realization hit Robin straight in the heart when he saw Gisbourne bring her hand up to his lips and he kissed her wrist. It wasn't Robin's ring, it was Gisbourne's. Fury took over Robin in that moment and it took all his strength to not charge the stands. What hurt him the most was the way Marian looked at Gisbourne. She sat leaning towards him and she gazed into his eyes at frequent intervals. Robin tried to tell himself that she was just acting, that her father's life depended on it. But what kept nagging at him was the light in Marian's eyes. There was a special sparkle, a special light that came to her eyes when Robin was around. It was reserved only for him. But as he continued to observe her, he saw that dazzling light directed at Gisbourne. Robin's heart broke into a thousand pieces. He turned from her and walked toward the castle exit. He couldn't stay and watch anymore.

Marian balled her hands into fists. Gisbourne's wet lips were pressed to hers. To push away the disgust she started to count down from one hundred. When she felt his tongue press against her lips, she clenched her lips together harder and fought back the bile that rose in her throat. Marian pulled back from him and struggled to put a look of pleasure on her face while she felt his wetness on her mouth which she couldn't wipe off until she was out of his sight. Her look must have fooled him because Gisbourne smiled in return, "Oh, Marian. Our wedding day cannot come any sooner."

Marian was saved from answering when her father came riding up on horseback.

"Father! You missed the archery contest!" She pulled away from Gisbourne and ran up to her father.

"I must take my leave, Lady Marian." Gisbourne said from behind her. Marian turned to look at him, "Goodbye, Sir Guy." Marian felt relieved as he rode away. She helped her father off his horse, "I'll start dinner as soon as I get inside."

Her father nodded and headed off to go and cool down his horse. "We'll talk over dinner."

Marian froze. "News has already spread about you accepting Gisbourne's proposal."

Marian sighed, it was going to be a long meal.

Marian climbed the stairs tiredly to her room. Dinner had been stressful and awkward. To protect him as much as possible, she had to act as if she accepted Gisbourne based on feelings and power instead of to protect her father. She couldn't mention her feelings for Robin because if Gisbourne found out that his fiance did not love him and was actually unofficially married to his sworn enemy, her father, Robin, and herself would all pay for that.

She gasped when she opened her door, "Robin." He frowned from her bedside. Marian closed the door softly behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if I still have a wife." His voice was harsh and callous.

Marian was confused and his anger hurt her, "What are you talking about?"

Robin sighed and stood up. He started to pace, "I thought you understood what it meant to wear a man's ring."

Marian shook her head in confusion, "What..." She was speechless with confusion. Why was Robin angry with her? She hadn't even seen him since she'd spent the night at his camp. Robin nodded at her left hand, his brow furrowed. Suddenly the ring on her finger felt like a dead weight, pulling her hand down. It all started to make sense why Robin was so angry. A small, "oh" escaped her lips. "Robin, I-"

"What? You took back your vows?"

"No!" She paused and lowered her voice slightly, yanking the ring off, "This is only an act, the only way to protect my father."

"Well then, your acting is perfect. I believed it."

Marian threw the ring to the floor and breathed heavily as she grew frustrated, "You know I only wear this to make Gisbourne believe that I'll marry him when the King returns. I accepted your proposal and married you because I love you, only you." Her last words echoed through her room as she went to kneel in front of Robin.

"From what I've seen, you have feelings for him, too."

"From what you've seen? When?" Marian frantically tried to remember where Robin could have seen her.

Robin's voice cracked in pain. "He's always with you. And the way you look at him..." Robin's now sad eyes rose to meet Marian's. "At the archery competition, you looked at him the way you look at me."

Marian's eyes widened with realization, "Oh, Robin..." She reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands, "You need to understand. Whenever I'm forced to be with Gisbourne, I try and pretend it's you. It's the only way I can pretend enough to protect my father." Robin just scanned her face, as if checking to see if she was telling the truth. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. If I had known..."

Robin put his hands over hers, "If I wasn't so jealous and stubborn-"

"If you weren't so jealous and stubborn, you wouldn't be the man I love." Marian stood up and walked over to her loose floorboard. She carefully lifted it up and pulled out her engagement ring from Robin, slipping it quickly onto her finger. She stood back up and wiggled her fingers under his nose, "This ring is a testament to who I love, not that." She pointed to the ring next to her bedpost.

Robin cracked a smile and showed his left hand to her, where Marian finally saw that he too wore his ring. He sounded mildly embarrassed, "I can't bring myself to remove it."

"Good" Marian walked right up to Robin and straddled his lap with her knees. "Now kiss me, my dear husband, or I shall likely burst." The last syllable was muffled as Robin's lips smashed into her, hungrily staking his claim. Marian's stomach fluttered as Robin twisted her around until her back lay flat on her bed, his arms holding his weight up, so as not to crush her. Unlike with Gisbourne, when Robin's tongue pressed lightly against her lips, she opened her mouth. It felt like an assault on her senses, but Marian didn't fight it, she surrendered to the feelings. Marian curled her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers every time he pulled back for air. He trailed kisses down her neck towards where the curves of her breast started to peek out of the top of her dress. It felt like her blood was made of fire and as she felt her body start to burn, she summoned all her strength to uncurl her hands from his hair and push him away. Both of them were breathing hard. Robin flopped over to lay on his back next to her. After a few seconds of silence, Marian sat up and looked down at Robin. She giggled when she saw his hair. It was sticking up in random places over his head.

"What?" Robin asked with a smile. He looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"I messed up your hair."

Robin reached up and felt his hair, "If you'd kiss me like that every morning, I'd wear my hair like this every day of my life." Robin sat up with a wicked grin. "Now if you wore your hair like that out in public, your reputation may be ruined." Robin indicated her hair.

Marian reached up quickly and felt her hair. It was a tangled mess like a wild shrub attacking her head. "Oh no." She stood up and walked over to her mirror picking up her brush, pulling it quickly through her hair.

Robin sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his smouldering eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "I'd ask to spend the night, but I don't think that's the best idea." He brushed her hair away from her neck and laid a soft kiss just above her collar bone.

Marian shivered in delight, "I don't think my father would approve if you stayed."

Robin nuzzled her neck one last time and then reluctantly pulled back, "My men will be expecting me back soon."

Marian sighed, "Why is it that I get the feeling we may never get to be married and live together?" She cointinued pulling the brush through her hair but without much resolve.

Robin slowly turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders, "Even if it takes a lifetime, I will see us married."

"A life time?" Marian's voice wobbled pathetically.

"All right. If Richard takes too long to return, I'll take you and your father to some other country where you and I can finally live our lives together."

Marian gave a quiet giggle, "With that eager light in your eyes, should I worry about being abducted soon?"

"Don't tempt me." He gave her a wicked grin and pressed his lips sweetly to hers. "Sweet dreams, love." And with one last kiss, Robin walked slowly to the window and lithely jumped out, the moon s light shining on his still floppy mess of hair. Marian sat down lightly on her bed, fingering her ring. The smile on her face faltered as the loneliness started to kick in. She blew out the candle near her bed and curled up with her arms around her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

~One year later~

Robin's eyes fluttered open as the woman in his arms stirred. A thin crack of light shone through the drapes and set her hair ablaze. Marian's large chocolate eyes slowly blinked as she looked up at him, "Good morning, Robin."

"Good morning, indeed." Robin kissed her softly and pulled her closer into his arms.

Robin had waited a long time to be with Marian like this, but her father's murder being the cause was not something Robin was okay with. He stroked her hair softly, sadness coating his voice, "How are you doing, love?"

Marian s body froze. Robin could feel her tears wet his shirt, "I miss him so much!"

Robin pressed his lips to the crown of her head, "He was the best man I knew." Marian just sniffled as she nodded her head. Robin continued, "If you'd like, I can stay home today instead of ambushing the tax collector." He rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder. "I don't want you to be left alone when you're in pain."

Marian finally looked up at Robin with tear-soaked eyes. She reached up with one hand and pulled down his face and kissed him. Robin's eyes were wide with surprise when she pulled back, he hadn t expected that.

"You're too good to me. You'd give up one of your favorite things to stay with me. I can't do that to you."

Robin shook his head, "My favorite thing in all the world is your smiling face." Robin traced a finger down her cheek. "If all I had in my life was you, I'd never get my fill, I'd want to hold you even tighter, love you even more." Robin kissed her suddenly, overwhelmed by the passion and love he felt for the woman at his side. Robin could taste the salt from the tears that poured down her face but her rosy lips were curled into a smile under his.

Marian's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck, finally snuggling into him and holding so tightly to him as if she was afraid he'd be gone if she let go. Her hot breath grazed his neck as tears wet his collar. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Her voice was muffled.

Robin's heart hitched at the sorrow in her voice, "I'll never leave you, never."

Marian sat up slowly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. Robin sat up as well, watching her carefully, "Are you okay?" Marian had gone from sobbing to neutral in seconds, something had to be wrong.

Marian didn't look at him. Instead she twisted her ring around her finger. Robin saw her swallow deeply before she talked, "I was just thinking about where we go from here." She finally looked up at him and Robin was shocked to see the guilty look in her eyes. Marian took a deep breath before continuing, "You mentioned, once, that if Richard didn't return in time..."

Robin finally realized what she was leading to. "You want to leave?"

Marian sighed, "I know you have faith that the war will end soon and that Richard will come back and fix everything, but I don't. Is it too much to want to be somewhere where I can been seen in public with you, not worried you'll be arrested or killed?"

Robin felt a small, sad, smile rise to his face, "You don't know how wonderful that sounds."

"But?"

Robin cupped her cheek in his hand, "As much as I'd love to be selfish, for once, I have to think about the people of Nottingham. I'm their only hope left. Without me, they'll die."

Marian s face clouded with despair and tears flowed down her cheeks, "Can't the gang-"

"How can I leave and expect them to stay behind and risk their lives?"

Marian stood up and shoved past the drapes, stomping away. Robin sat in shock for a few seconds and then stood up to follow her. She was standing with her back to him a few feet away, her arms wrapped around herself. Robin quietly walked up to her and placed his arms carefully around her waist. "Oh, Marian." Her body was stiff in his. "Please don't push me away."

He heard her sigh dramatically and then she turned around slowly. Her lower lip was jutted out in a pout. Robin leaned forward and kissed her lower lip, nibbling it once with a slight growl. Marian's small giggle made Robin's heart soar. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "I could never stay angry with you."

"I'll give it some thought, but leaving right now is not an option."

Marian nodded sadly, "I know, but I hoped that if I wanted it badly enough, it might somehow happen."

Robin looked deeply into her eyes, "Don't ever lose that hope, love. That's what keeps us going."


End file.
